MY TORMENTOSO AMOR
by dannylove
Summary: inuyasha un padre viudo adinerado es orgulloso ,arrogante y desconfía de todos, su hijo tiene una novia el cual inuyasha nunca a conocido pero la odia por no ser de su mismo nivel ,pero inu ara que su padre de una oportunidad de conocer a su novia, kagome ahora todo lo posible para-que su "suegro inuyasha " la acepte pero algo no sale bien¡ y todo se tornara un tormento de emocione
1. Chapter 1

Era un día común en una pequeña villa, en ese lugar se encontraba una gran mansión que por sus características era casi un palacio, era enorme con un jardín extenso lleno de flores y arboles, la residencia era muy lujosa con un toque clásico, esa morada era el hogar de la distinguida familia Taisho conformada por solo dos personas el dueño de la casa que era el distinguido y viudo Inuyasha Taisho y su hijo Inu Taisho, el primero se encontraba en la estancia cuando llego su hijo el joven Inu a conversar con él para continuar una conversación que un día anterior habían tenido.

—Hola padre sigues molesto por lo que te dije ayer—expreso el menor Taisho a su padre que lo miraba imperturbable.

—Hola hijo, no sé porque lo preguntas si sabes muy bien la respuesta, como quieres que no esté molesto si me acabas de decir que piensas casarte y no es ese hecho el que me molesta sino el que sea con una muchacha que no es de nuestra misma posición social—concluyo de hablar con su voz gruesa que denotaba claramente enojo.

—Padre en verdad creí que me comprenderías, ella es diferente a todas las mujeres que he conocido, ella me ama sinceramente—le dijo a su padre tratando de que entrara en razón y lo apoyara.

—Sabes, yo no opino lo mismo debe ser una vividora más que te sedujo por nuestra fortuna y tu como todo joven inexperto te dejaste llevar por sus embustes.

—Padre no te permito que hables así de ella—expreso indignado— mas si aun no la conoces.

—no necesito conocerla y no quiero conocer a tal señorita, no entiendo porque no te puedes casar con una mujer de tu mismo nivel y de una vez por todas te lo advierto hijo, jamás, óyelo bien, jamás aceptare esa relación ni daré mi bendición para tal unión—expuso Inuyasha bastante decidido.

— En verdad ojala mi madre estuviera aquí ella si estaría feliz que me case con la mujer que amo, además me importa muy poco si me das tu bendición o no, me casare con ella porque la amo y esa es mi última palabra.

—Pues debería importarte por que si sigues con esa idea de casarte con esa mujer inferior a nosotros no te daré ni un solo peso.

Inu ya estaba molesto más bien iracundo por la falta de comprensión de su padre y antes de irse le grito a su padre "me importa poco tu herencia sabré arreglármelas por mi cuenta no necesitare tu ayuda, padre"

—Ya veremos si esa mujer sigue contigo una vez que te deje sin un solo peso, ya lo veremos.

Después de estas palabras inuyasha se levanto del sillón donde estaba sentado para dirigirse a ver un cuadro de una hermosa mujer cuando estaba enfrente de el su cara mostraba una gran tristeza y sus ojos estaban algo llorosos -no sabes cuanta falta me haces mi querida kikiyo ojala estuvieras aquí tu sabrías mejor que yo que hacer cuando te marchaste trate de criar lo mejor posible a inu pero ahora me encuentro sin saber el que hacer ante esta situación.

De pronto al otro lado de la sala una voz gruesa y profunda saca a inuyasha de sus pensamientos-inuyasha no piensas que estas siendo muy duro con tu hijo-inuyasha giro sobre sus talones para encontrarse con la figura de un hombre alto, de pelo plateado y ojos dorados muy parecido a el -veo que a un no aceptas a la novia de mi sobrino inu-sesshumaru ya veo que mi hijo te mantiene al tanto de todo –frunciendo el seño y con una voz de enojo le contesto inuyasha a su hermano .sesshomaru solo decide sentarse en uno de los sillones que se encuentran en la lujosa sala haciendo caso omiso a lo que inuyasha le dijo-que no piensas responderme –inuyasha se acerca y se sienta al frente de su hermano -que quieres que te diga si tu te as puesto en contra de que tu hijo se ah feliz- no es cierto yo no me opongo a que mi hijo se ah feliz si no a que se case con una mujer que no lo ama y esta con el por su fortuna -sesshomaru con un perfil tranquilo trata de convencer a su hermano de que le de una oportunidad a la novia de inu -inuyasha si te empeñas en seguir con esa idea terminaras perdiendo a inu y no creo que sea eso lo que quieras -inuyasha resignado da un suspiro de tristeza-y que quieres que haga es mi único hijo y no quiero que lastimen sus sentimiento-eso lo se muy bien por que no le das una oportunidad a esa joven—a que te refieres seshomaru— pues a que invites a la joven a que pase aquí una temporada y a si podrás conocerla mejor -estas loco jamás permitiría que esa joven ponga un pie en esta casa diciendo estas palabras con una voz exaltada y furiosa- sesshomaru al ver a su hermano a si el también se enoja con el comportamiento de inuyasha y le grita—"entonces prefieres perder a inu por una idea absurda que tienes aparte no se por que piensas eso de esa joven si en los dos años que lleva tu hijo con ella de novios jamás la as visto ni siquiera le as preguntado como se llama solo que al enterante de que no era de nuestra misma posición social la discriminaste-inuyasha ante estas palabras se calma un poco pero tiene un conflicto en su interior ya que de cierta forma su hermano tiene razón juzgar a esa joven sin nunca a verla tratado con una voz suave y aflijida con la vista al suelo le pregunta a su hermano-que es lo que debo hacer? Sesshomaru en boza una sonrisa leve es sus labios-mi querido hermano lo que tu tienes que hacer es lo siguiente…inu sale de vacaciones del internado en una semana pues dile que traiga a su novia a pasar las vacaciones aquí para que el mire que piensas darle una oportunidad a esa joven es lo que debes hacer si no quieres perder a tu hijo-inuyasha resignado pero no seguro sobre ese plan-esta bien hare lo que me dices-sesshomaru sorprendido ya que nunca pensó que iva aceptar su plan —enserio vas a darle una oportunidad-NO hare algo mejor le diré que la traiga para desenmascarar las verdaderas intenciones de esa joven-sesshomaru resignado no le dice nada solo piensas de que al menos aceptara a que la joven venga y que inuyasha la conozca pues si bien inu una vez le comento de las buenas actitudes de esta niña a si que si tenemos suerte esta puede hacer cambiar de opinión a inuyasha –- en que piensas sesshomaru-sesshomaru vuelve a su platica y le dice que en nada-quieres que le diga a inu de tu nuevo cambio de opinión con respecto a la joven-no gracias hermano pero prefiero ser yo no vaya ser y se te escape decir mis verdaderas intenciones del por cual invito a esa joven a pasar la vacaciones aquí .con una risa malévola dijo inuyasha las ultimas palabras de esa conversación—sesshomaru lo mira con una mirada de desagrado al pensar en que estará tramando inuyasha para aquella pobre joven que no se puede imaginar a lo que su hermano estará planeando –bueno ya de penderá de ella hacer que inuyasha cambie de opinión…..

Continuara ….


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo , gracias a la ayuda Y consejos de dos amigas todo para que disfruten este finc .

PD: los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenece si no a la gran rumiko..

Toda sugerencia y opiniones críticas son bien venidas

HORAS DESPUES….

Ya era de noche y inuyasha se dirige a la habitación de inu–-el todavía estaba muy molesto — este se encontraba en la habitación a recostado con una mano arriba de su cabeza pensando en la discusión que había tenido con su padre.

TOCK, TOCK…. Se escuchan unos golpes en la habitación

Adelante—inuyasha entra a la habitación y se sienta en una silla que se encuentra cerca de la cama de inu—el observa a su padre esperando que diga algo pero conociendo a su padre no cree que haya venido a disculparse— quieres que sigamos con la discusión de hace un rato, lo dijo con una voz desafiante y rompiendo el silencio que había en la habitación —inuyasha solo lo observa y se a recuesta en el respaldar del la silla cruzando los brazos—no vengo a discutir contigo si no todo lo contrario vengo a que hablemos—de que quieres que hablemos si ya me as dicho todo lo que tenias que decirme(esto lo dijo con un tono molesto) —inuyasha se imaginaba que su hijo seguiría molesto—es cierto te dije todo lo que tenia que decirte–-inu mira a su padre con mucho enojo–- entonces no veo el caso que hablemos si ya as dicho todo –-inuyasha después de escuchar esas palabras da un suspiro preparándose para decir las siguientes palabras y no arrepentirse , pues lo que va hacer no lo pone muy feliz a el pero sabe que a su hijo si– inu observa a su padre con cierta confusión ya que logra percibir como este se debate en sus adentros–la razón por la que vine hablar contigo es que pienso darle una oportunidad a tu novia– nu no podía creer lo que su padre le acababa de decir (el piensa darle una oportunidad)lo cual hizo que se levantara y se sentara al frente de el con una gran sonrisa de felicidad –papa no es una broma enserio pinzas darle una oportunidad –inuyasha solo observa como el rostro de su hijo cambia de triste a feliz – si! Pero no significa que la acepte,— exclamo inuyasha -a si que cuando salgan de vacaciones puedes traerla a pasar la temporada libre aquí y conocerla mejor –-inu seguía sin poder creer lo que su padre le estaba diciendo (acaso estará soñando) será que por fin mi padre aceptara a (…) lo que no se imaginaba lo verdaderos motivos del por cual inuyasha le da una oportunidad, ya que el mismo se encargaría de desenmascara a aquella mujer.

–papa no sabe lo contento que me pones al saber que a un que sea le darás una pequeña oportunidad, vas a ver que cuando la conozca sabrás el por que me enamore de ella y de sus buenas intenciones conmigo –-eso ya lo veremos hijo, ya lo veremos -–esto ultimo inuyasha lo dijo con un tono irónico y una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Al día siguiente…

inuyasha se encontraba recostado en el marco de la puerta en la habitación de su hijo–-inu levántate, recuerda que hoy es domingo y debes regresar al internado en Tokio –mmmm papa es todavía muy temprano –-también acuérdate que tu vuelo sale hoy a alas diez de la mañana – ¡si lo se! Ya que alguien no quiso que usara el avión privado taisho-esto lo decía mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirige al baño–- ¡bueno!—dijo inuyasha, frunciendo el seño— no fui yo quien llamo a sesshomaru y lo saco de su ocupada agenda para que viniera hablar conmigo para después prestarle el avión y no perdiera su cita con los ejecutivos de Estados Unidos-con un tono irónico y arrogante le dijo a inu-inu emboza una sonrisa —pero sirvió de algo ya que te hizo cambiar de opinión -no te equivoques , que yo solo pienso conocerla nada mas— eso ya es algo - como se a te espero abajo—inuyasha se va para que su hijo se aliste y llevarlo al aeropuerto.

En el internado shiko , Tokio

Se encontraba una joven caminando por el gran y hermoso jardín del internado shikon — ¿será que algún día el me acepte?, se que para el yo soy poca cosa, ¡pero inu me a dicho que me ama! Y que por ningún motivo me dejara a un si ese motivo es su padre, pero el hecho es que su padre me detesta, aun que no comprendo ¿Por qué? No, si lo se y es que no soy de su misma posición económica —todos estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos gritos

KAGOMEE, KAGOMEE….

Kagome se voltea, para encontrase con el abrazo de una jove—n ayumi —dice kagome —me estas asfixiando —lo siento es que te extrañe mucho—pero si solo pasaron dos días—ah! Pero me hiciste mucha falta eres mi mejor amiga kagome-y tu la mía ayumi—pero que te sucede por que tienes esa cara—le pregunta ayumi a kaga — kag baja la cabeza para que no vea la tristeza en sus ojos ya que ayumi la conoce muy bien -ayumi la mira con ternura y no quiso seguir insistiendo pues sabia el motivo por qué estaba así –mmm y no piensas preguntarme ¿como me fue?—kagome levanta la mirada y le da una sutil sonrisa —si, es cierto ayumi y ¿como te fue? —pues lo típico y cotidiano las discusiones con mi madre y sigue insistiendo que joyo es un buen partido para mi la amo pero a veces me enloquece—¡!ambas rieron¡!-por cierto -dice ayumi—te traje un regalo –¿por que? que yo sepa hoy no es mi cumple—dice kag-hay kagome no tiene que ser tu cumple para regalarte algo—si pero—antes de que kag continuara ayumi la toma del brazo la jala y le dice -vamos lo tengo en la habitación se que te va encantar . Así ambas se dirigieron a su habitación.

Ayumi no puedo aceptarlo-ayumi se encontraba sentada a un lado de la cama ¿Por qué?—dijo ella—pues por que te han de haber costado mucho dinero—eso no importa- dijo ayumi –tu siempre me has ayudado con mis problemas y últimamente tu animo esta por los suelos , así que pensé en regalarte estos vestidos (a diferencia de kagome , ayumi posee una buena posición económica no como los taisho pero es de buena familia) gracias ayumi—dijo kag –inu se volverá loco cuando te vea con uno de esos vestidos— kag se ruboriza y emboza una sonrisa mientras sostiene uno de los vestidos -cuando alguien toca la puerta de la habitación de las jóvene—TOCK ..TOCK –ayumi se dirige a abrirla y se encuentra con un joven alto, fuerte, pelo plateado, ojos negros brillantes , muy atractivo—hablando del rey de roma—dijo ayumi mientras se quitaba dela puerta kagome cuando mira a inu se va corriendo y se le abalanza en un fuerte abrazo este le corresponde de inmediato -como que salgo sobrando, así que voy haber si joyo me extraño dijo ayumi –mientras salía de la habitación—mi amor –dijo kagome –te extrañe mucho –lo toma de la mano y se sientan en la cama –yo igual me hiciste mucha falta –le dijo esto mientras la abraza y la acerca a el –se quedaron en silencio un tiempo hasta que— Inu— dijo kagome mientras se aparta de el y lo ve directamente a los ojos—este se podía imagina lo que kagome le quería preguntar así que se adelanto al repuesta de la pregunta—hable con mi padre –dijo el mientras toma la mano de kagome y entrelaza sus dedos con lo de ella— kagome estaba tensa y nerviosa —sigue sin aceptar nuestra relación ¡verdad! — inu le da un beso en la frente y le dice con una sonrisa—te sorprenderás con lo que te voy a decir -kagome estaba con una car de confusión antes las palabras quele había dicho inu —mi papa a dicho que te dará una oportunidad—dijo inu— kag abri los ojos de par en par, sorprendida y sin palabras que decir estaba en shock mas no podía creer lo que inu le decía pues bien sabia que el señor taicho en los dos años que ella lleva de novia con inu siempre la a rechazado y despreciado por no ser de su misma posición económica , así que kagome se levanta de la cama y le dijo a inu —si esto es una broma , es de muy mal gusto -su cara estaba seria y su voz furios— inu dijo—todo lo que te digo es verdad –inu se levanta de la cama y le deposita un tierno y corto beso en los labios de kagome después la abraza –diciendole las siguientes palabras—mi papa ah dicho que en las vacaciones vengas conmigo a Londres para que te pueda conocer –lo abraza y le parecía increíble lo que inu le decía –te dije que mi papa no es el ogro que muchos dicen que es -kag se separa de inu le regala una tierna sonrisa todavía muy confundida por la noticia que le acababa de dar —sin preguntarle nada mas—inu le dice a kag—que iría a descansar ya que el viaje fue a agotador —ella lo despide con un beso en los labios—después de eso kagome se deja caer en la cama la cabeza le daba vueltas —sus pensamientos no la dejaban tranquila ya que se preguntaba ¿Por qué el señor taicho cambio de opinión tan repentinamente? Tal vez se rindió al saber que su hijo nunca la dejaría, pero si bien una vez logro escuchar de sus compañeras que el señor taicho no era un hombre que se rinde tan fácilmente, si no todo lo contrario siempre obtiene lo que quiere, aparte que dicen que no tiene corazón desde que su esposa murrio se convirtió en un hombre frio y cruel, por eso inu le dijo que no era el ogro que dicen que es, pero la pregunta que me atormenta es ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino? Si bien ya sabe , yo no soy una joven de buena familia ni mucho menos poseo riquezas ese siempre a sido su desprecio hacia mi e incluso piensa que estoy con su hijo por su dinero ….

— ¿me pregunto como será el padre de inu? Bueno en una semana lo sabré y conoceré al gran señor Inuyasha Taisho , ya que en una semana empiezan las vacaciones con estos últimos pensamientos kagome se duerme….

Continuara …..


	3. Chapter 3

_LAMENTO HASTA AHORA CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA PERO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAP 3 DE ESTA HISTORIA….ESPERO QUELO DISFRUTEN._

_DEJEN COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS TODO ES BIEN VENIDO ._

_UNA SEMANA DESPUES…._

Kagome puedes dejar de caminar de un lado a otro terminaras abriendo un holló en el piso -dijo inu muy sonriente que se encontraba sentado en uno de los asientos del aeropuerto de Londres –lo siento inu es que estoy un poco nerviosa –un poco" dijo inu muy perspicaz- está bien si estoy muy nerviosa –termino aceptando kagome sentándose al lado de inu —tranquila kagome veraz que lo que dicen de mi padre no es más que solo exageraciones- AHHH- kagome da un gran suspiro pero igual sigue intranquila algo le dice que esto no es buena idea—

inu- dice kagome viendo a todos lados- dime- a qué hora vendrá tu papa a traernos? Hace 20 minutos que bajamos del avión- mi papa mmm veamos – dice inu pensando y sonriendo – pues él nunca me viene a traer al aeropuerto desde que yo tenía 10 años—inu da una pequeña risa —quéee? – dice kagome- y entonces como nos vamos a ir todos los taxis fueron ocupados por los demás pasajeros — inu disfrutaba ver como su novia se preocupaba por todo — tranquila el mandara el chofer —dijo inu relajado — kagome se relaja pero su cabeza comienza a sacar conclusiones por que el padre de inu no lo viene a traer? , Acaso el señor Taisho es demasiado pomposo para hacer este tipo de actos por su hijo, pensándolo bien , él nunca estuvo para los reconocimientos que el internado le otorgó a inu por mejor alumno, deporte,… - inu observa a la distraída kagome – preguntándose en que estará pensando? Mi traviesa novia…mientras kagome en sus pensamiento – natación, atletismo que clases de padre es el ..aahh como dice querer a inu ¿ pero? A inu no parece importarle eso el siempre habla con orgullo de su padre y lo defiende de cualquiera que hable mal de él o de su familia, es cierto todos hablaban en el internado de que la familia Taisho son unos monstros y que toda su fortuna se debe a que el abuelo de inu haya hecho cosas horribles lo mismo dicen del señor inuyasha y su hermano mayor sesshomaru, pero inu no es así ¡

Bueno dicen que se parece a su mama hay muchos secretos que rodean a esa familia pero yo como que me llamo kagome higurashi que –descubriré la verdad- kagome lo dijo gritando y poniéndose en pie en forma de triunfo —las demás persona la miraron con cara de que está loca—y muy apenada se sentó mientras que inu se reía imaginando lo que su novia se tramaría – inu no te rías- dice kagome muy apena – lo siento mi loquita kagome – pero a veces sueles ser muy distraída –

Mira ahí esta myoga – kagome miro como se acercaba hacia ellos un ancianito de estatura mu baja con poco cabello de color blanco y con barba – amo inu como ah estado – anciano myoga- dice inu y lo abraza – me da gusto verte de nuevo – amo inu me está asfixiando -decia myoga rojo rojo — lo siento myoga mira te presento a mi novia higurashi kagome- solo dígame kagome —mucho gusto kagome— dice el anciano dándole un saludo cordial- bueno joven inu es hora de irnos su padre aguarda – esas palabras hicieron que los nervios de kagome regresaran — está bien anciano myoga vamos .

En las afueras del aeropuerto estaba estacionada una hermosa y lujosa limosina la verdad es que llamaba mucho la atención y todos especulaban que si algún artista famoso iría en ella, o algún político, kagome estaba asombrada e incómoda ella jamás se había subido a una limosina y menos una tan grande y hermosa como esa… inu le abre la puerta de la limosina para que kagome entre si afuera era hermosa por dentro era increíble…. Kagome no tenía palabra para describir más que un – woow- inu siempre que vienes a Londres viajas en esta limosina? – pregunto kagome maravillada como una niña chiquita – no casi siempre a veces uso mi deportivo- respondió inu presumiendo- kagome lo vio de mala manera, (lo presumido que era su novio) - pero inu se rio – en eso el teléfono que se encontraba en la limo sonó e inu lo contesto – señor inu ya nos podemos ir? – pregunto el anciano myoga que se encontraba en la parte delantera de la limo – si myoga vámonos– y a si la limosina arranco directo a la mansión Taisho.

En la mansión taisho se encontraban todos los sirvientes trabajando a todo vapor arreglando la sala , un gran comedor estaba siendo arreglado para una gran cena, el jardín estaba como nunca de hermoso¡ y habían decoraciones elegantes como para una fiesta elegante del cual estaba a cargo kagura – vamos todo tiene que estar listo para esta noche muévanse – decía una mujer alta , de buena contextura , pelo negro con traje de servidumbre – se pude saber quién te puso de supervisora kagura – decía una anciana enojada - pues quien más kaede el señor taisho me encomendó esta importante misión de recibir con una fiesta a la noviecita de su hijo porque no me haces un favor y regresas a la cocina que yo estoy muy ocupada - —decía kagura fanfarroneando —a mí no medes ordenes kagura y dime donde está el señor taisho?- pregunto la anciana enojada – aisshh en su despacho no de sea ser molestado por nada ni nadie ok- decía odiosamente kagura — si pero yo no soy nadie y hazte un lado— kaede termino empujando a kagura y se dirigió al despacho toco la puerta e inuyasha le dijo — eh dicho que no quiero ser molestado por nadie — pero la anciana entro y le dijo — si pero yo no soy nadie sin mal lo recuerdo yo era la nana de la señorita kikiyo – decía refunfúñate kaede — que quieres kaede- decía un hombre de voz ronca fuerte y por la penumbra de la habitación solo se miraba unos ojos casi se podría decir rojos – inuyasha por que no enciendes la luz?- dice kaede que se dirigió a encender las luces de la habitación – inuyasha se termina recostando en el respaldar de su elegante y cómodo sillón mientras agarra la copa de wesky que tenía al lado y toma un sorbo – y bien que quieres anciana? – Volvió a preguntar esta vez bajando un poco al tono de su voz– nunca has tenido por mí un mínimo de respecto eres un grosero y odioso a pesar de los años nunca cambias inuyasha – decía kaede acercándose a su escritorio y regañadolo como a un niño – viniste aqui solo a decirme eso? – pregunto inuyasha con duda porque sabía que kaede no vendría solo por eso a interrumpir su trabajo- claro que no – respondió la anciana – vine a preguntarte que es todo ese alboroto que armaste haya fuera desde cuando a ti te gusta organizar fiesta si en tu vida inuyasha te han gustados esos eventos si ibas era por kikiyo – decía la anciana exuberante y con mucha perspicacia – a ustedes quien los entiende – decía arrogante e irónico inuyasha poniendo sus brazos en el escritorio – trato de hacer algo bueno como organizarle una fiesta de bienvenida a los dos y tú me regañas– decía inuyasha con una media sonrisa en sus labios – oh¡ por favor ¡ inuyasha no me vengas con esos cuentos tuyos yo sé que estas planeando algo y no es nada bueno – feh – bufo inuyasha – planeando yo algo por favor kaede no tengo tiempo para ese tipo de estupideces, ahora vete tengo que terminar de chequear estos papeles y alistarme para recibir como se debe a la señorita higurashi – esto último lo dijo con mucho odio– inuyasha mas te vale no hacer nada – dijo la anciana molesta para dejar la habitación y dirigirse a la cocina – inuyasha momentos después salio de su despacho para subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación y cambiarse mientras pensaba– la señorita higurashi tendrá la mejor de las bienvenida sabrá lo que es vivir una vida de rico , a ver si esa interesada cree que puede estar a nuestro nivel penso inuyasha con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras entraba a su habitación.

En las afueras de la mansión Taisho una lujosa limosina se hallaba ya estacionada y de ella bajaban dos jóvenes– wow inu tu casa es enorme y hermosa mira los jardines es maravilloso tienes rosas de todo tipo y fuentes de colores wow – decía una adolecente maravilla de ojos cafés brillantes – me alegro que te guste – decía un joven apuesto de pelo negro– aun que están más adornados y arreglados de lo usual – decía un extrañado inu– ehh? – dijo una distraída kagome que no salía del sueño que miraba – jajajaja nada entremos– dijo inu – ahora– dijo kag tragando fuertes– pues si kagome nos esperan– e ..e..sta bien – dijo nerviosa la azabache y así los dos se dirigieron a la puerta inu muy contento y kagome que apenas podía caminar y respirar por los nervios.

Tocaron la puerta lo cual fue abierta por kagura quien les dijo – bienvenidos – quien se quedó anonada por la presencia de kagome , en eso la anciana kaede sale a saludar a inu – hola mi querido inu– dice una cariñosa anciana – inu la abraza pero tambien nota que la casaesta demasiado arreglad más de lo común pero no le da mucha importancia y le dice – te extrañe kaede y a tu comida también– tu siempre tan halagador – pero kaede voltea su vista hacia la joven tímida que se encuentra al lado de inu y su asombro fue igual al de kagura quedo en shock – kagome no entendía porque esas dos mujeres las observaban de ese modo – a si ella es mi novia higurashi kagome – dijo inu- mucho gusto dice kagome timida pero sonriente – como ni kagura ni kaede salían del shock inu las presento porque se imaginaba a que se debían esas reacciones – mira ella es kaede– decía inu señalando a la anciana que salió de su shock al pronunciar inu su nombre – es como mi nana – y ella es kagura es una sobrina del anciano myoga– salio dela impresión kagura y ambas saludaron a kagome todavía se sentían incomodas y kagome no entendían por qué?' – y mi padre kaede donde esta? – Pregunto el joven inu – ahh pues su padre– decía nerviosa la anciana kaede ….

A aquí estoy hijo– todos los espectadores dirigieron su vista a las escaleras de la misión el cual descendía una figura imponente y fuerte era un hombre de cuerpo robusto ,pelo plateado ,ojos dorados , de traje muy elegante negro ,muy apuesto – kagome cuando dirigió su vista para ver quien había dicho eso por un momento su corazón dejo de latir , sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y pensó .

dios ¡ ese es el padre de inu a que edad lo tuvo , se ve tan joven , yo esperaba a un señor gruñón no se de unos 60 años feo y con arrugas ,aunque su pelo es canoso pero no un canoso feo podría jurar que brilla y es plateado, ahora entiendo porque las madres de mis compañeras de internado mandaban saludos al padre de inu y trataban a inu con cariño su papa es muy apuesto basta -kagome que esto no te intimide viene aquí a demostrar que mis intenciones con inu son buenas ahh esto por lo general lo hacen los hombres no las mujeres , esto me pone mucho más nerviosase debatía kagome – inuyasha ya se encontraba saludando a su hijo que no se había percato de que alguien lo observaba muy persistentemente dirigió su vista a su observador y se llevó una gran sorpresa y abrió los ojos muy grande no puede ser es igualita

– kagome al ver que el señor inuyasha la voltio haber voltio la vista se sentía muy apenada miro de nuevo a ver si seguía observándola y en efecto inuyasha se quedó mirándola muy penetrantemente esto puso demasiado incomoda a kagome – papa—dijo inu– ah sí hijo – estas bien – pregunto sonriente inu – inuyasha recupero la compostura y dijo– por supuesto que si – bien hay alguien que te quiero presentar – inuyasha solo hizo un gesto de duda e inu guio a su padre hacia donde se encontraba kagome—kagome sabía que era el momento de conocer y enfrentar al señor Taisho – bien kagome tu puedes , no te dejes humillar ni minimizar por ese señor pomposo no señor soy higurashi kagome una mujer fuerte y valienteohh dios hay viene ayúdame señor con el ogro – pensaba kagome que trago fuerte cuando ya inu e inuyasha estaban enfrente de ella – bueno papa ella es mi novia japonesa higurashi kagoeme– inuyasha le da la mano y se presenta – mucho gusto mi nombre es TAISHO INUYASHA señorita– kagome le da temblorosa la mano pero inuyasha se delanta y ambos sienten una corriente extraña cuando se sujetan la mano kagome que tenía la vista en el suelo la sube y ve los hermoso ojos dorados de inuyasha e inuyasha que ahora que está más cerca de esa jovencita puede comprobar el enorme pareciiido que tiene con su esposa fallecida kikiyo– ambos se sueltan la mano pero kagome se sigue preguntando que fue esa sensación – inu interrumpe los pensamientos de los dos para decir– padre a que se debe que la casa este tan arreglada? – así se me olvidaba eh organizado una fiesta en su honor y eh invitado a mis más elegantes y exclusivos amigos – decía sonriente inuyasha -

QUEEE? - dijeron inu y kagome – como lo escucharon quiero que todos conozcan a la fabulosa señorita higurashi no creo que esto sea algún inconveniente oh no señorita – decía irronico y serio inuyasha -mientras kagome estaba en shock sabía que los propósitos del señor Taisho eran malos ella nunca ha asistido a una fiesta de sociedad ni sabe cómo comportarse ni siquiera tiene un vestido para semejante ocasión es de finitivo mi relación con inu no va fusionar por el señor TAISHO.

**Continuara…es pero que les haya gustado… manden sus sugerencias , criticas todo lo que quiera siles gusta o no la trama …**

**L. ACUAMARINE TUVE QUE BORRAR LA OTRA HISTORIA PORQUE NO PODÍA SUBIR LOS CAP BUENO ES PERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAP**


End file.
